PoPuLaR gIrLs 101
by LiVeLoVePaRtY
Summary: Courtney and Ashley are hot, identical, and their dad has billions of dollars, so what can these troublemakers do on Spring Break? Absolutely anything. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!
1. SoCiAl SuIcIdE

"So, are you coming with us to Cabo?" questioned Shaylee Rasmussen, pulling off her foot thongs and stuffing them into her Burberry dance bag. "I dunno, probably, cuz NO WAY am I spending spring break here in Westchester, it's like, social suicide", declared Courtney Callavari, pulling on her Hayworthy Dance line jacket, that said Hayworthy Dance Team on the back, Showtime, down the arm, and Callavari on the on the front, upper left hand corner. "And our parents are gunna be in Monaco that week anyways", added Ashley, her identical twin sister. "C'mon, Brad's waiting", (Brad is their older brother, who's a junior) said Ashley. "I'll call you guys tomorrow", Courtney yelled over her shoulder as sister dragged her towards the double glass doors and their older brother's blue Porsche.

"'Bout time", stated the 6'1 blonde hockey player over the loud Sean Paul music. Courtney slid into the passenger seat and Ashley climbed into the backseat. As soon as both girls had buckled their seatbelts, Brad stepped on the gas and zoomed down the street; Courtney turned up the volume and bopped her head along with the song '_Temperature_'. A cell phone started ringing and Brad pulled his Motorola out from his jeans pocket, but Ashley grabbed it from him. "Sorry but Bradley is not available right now, try again later, buh bye", and she snapped it shut. "WHAT THE H….!" "When you drive, and talk on the phone at the same time, your putting our lives in danger", said Ashley in a matter- of – factly tone. Brad rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from his sister and shoved it back into his pocket.


	2. ShOpPiNg SpReE

"So, did you ask dad?" questioned Ashley, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "Yeah, I called him at his villa in Athens, and he said that it was fine, and to charge all the expenses to his American Express account", replied Courtney, glancing down at her diamond belly button ring. From what she knew, her dad still didn't know, he's always off jetting around the world for his job, (He's is the CEO of Callavari Enterprises and is a world re noun lawyer) so why would he pay attention to a little thing like a belly button ring? Courtney doubted that he'd ever notice; whatever. "C'mon, Bert's waiting in the limo downstairs", reminded Courtney, taking one last glance in the mirror, at her black, flimsy Alberta Feretti halter top, light wash jean Buckle mini and her white mules showed off her perfect tan.

The two girls jogged down the marble steps towards their driver and the black limo. "To the Westchester Mall, Bert".

"Which looks better, the red tube top, or the teal?" questioned Ashley, taking turns holding the two tops up to her chest, "uh, the red one", replied Courtney absent mindedly, a load of mini's, halters, and tanks over her arm, and was digging around inside of her white Coach purse for her American Express card. "Found it", she muttered, handing it to the sales girl, along with the heap of designer wear. "URGH! They need shopping carts", moaned Ashley, clutching Louis Vuitton, Hollister, BCBG, Abercrombie, Buckle, Versace, Coach, and Dior shopping bags. "C'mon, we still have to go to Victoria's Secret", reminded Courtney, scribbling 'Adam Cavallari' on the receipt.

"Gawd do we look hot", smiled Ashley, the two blondes looked up at the pictures hanging in the window of the store. Courtney and Ashley were modeling bikinis, they had their arms around each other, their bodies facing each other, but their faces looking at the cameras, their bodies and hair dripping wet, a sullen, mysterious look on their faces. The two girls entered the store. "Maybe you and Parker will get a little action on the trip," smirked Ashley, taking a 'Pink' sweatshirt off of one of the racks. Courtney slapped her sister in the arm and went to pay. She dumped the thongs, bras, camis, sweatpants and sweatshirts on the glass counter. "Your total has come to $695.87 miss", said the woman behind the counter. Courtney took out her Visa and handed it to the girl, "charge it".

As the girls left the store, Ashley took her sidekick out of her purse and text messaged Kayler, Shaylee, and Lindsay. **ASHLEY**: our house 2night 4 packing meeting.

On the way home, with the backseat stuffed with shopping bags, they had Bert stop at Aveda, both girls desperately needed new coconut shampoo and conditioner, and Caribou Coffee, for Iced Chai Lattes. "This spring break, anything can, and will happen", "ah-bsolutely".


End file.
